Piece of Paradise
by RubyDust
Summary: Each moment felt like both a second and an eternity in his arms, so perfectly heartbreaking was this time together.


**Title: **Piece of Paradise  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** 1X2  
**Summary: **Each moment felt like both a second and an eternity in his arms, so perfectly heartbreaking was this time together.

_"Duo!"_

"Duo?"

I turned to the voice beside me, prussian blue eyes staring into the depths of my soul, trying to unlock all the secrets buried deep within me, the same look I always got. In response, I snuggled in closer to the warm body next to me, my arms curling around the toned torso, my legs entangling themselves more with the other set, my head nuzzling against the soft skin revealed by the thin, unbuttoned shirt, my eyes closed as my lips twitched into a soft smile as I listened to the orchestra of the heartbeat I found there. Steady and strong, just like my partner, my love. A gentle hand reached up to caress my cheek, the other arm locking my body against its own, and a loving kiss was planted upon my head.

"Mmmm, 'Ro, I love this, our own little piece of paradise, just the two of us. I could easily stay like this forever."

Above us, I heard the old tree we were currently leaning against, as its leaves danced with the wind in a timeless waltz, whispering a lyricless song. In the distance I could hear as waves crashed against the rocks below the cliff we had set up our picnic on, their heaving crunch as each one collided, faintly echoed all around us. All else was deathly silent. Only the sound of our hearts and our breathing, Heero's solid and clear, mine barely a whisper in comparison, tainted this perfect place. Each moment felt like both a second and an eternity in his arms, so perfectly heartbreaking was this time together.

A sudden movement, as he shifted under me slightly, trailed a finger under my chin, pushing my unseen gaze upwards, pressing his petal soft lips against my forehead, my eyes, down my nose, my cheeks… With each kiss my heart burned stronger, a fierce heat filling my whole being. I brushed my hand up his muscular arm, lightly wrapping it around his neck, just not strong enough to pull him closer to me.

"Heero…" I sighed his name softly, so perfectly content in his arms, ignoring all things around me, no matter how much those roaring waves were picking up. All I could hear was his creamy rough voice as he whispered my name _(franticly?)_ with every kiss. My body obeyed his every touch, as I curled back onto the rigid ground with no resistance. He rested his ear against my chest, mirroring my previous position with his ear next to my heart. A bolt of pleasure _(pain?)_ rippled through my body as we lay there in tranquillity, my senses dulling to all but him. I reached a hand to dive into his silky spikes, but instead let it fall heavily against my own chest. His hand quickly claimed my own, locking our fingers together and sealing it with a kiss. A chill ran down my spine _(so cold)_, my whole body shivered in response, but the wind was still barely a whisper. I painfully brushed my fingers across the soft grass. Painfully? Wait. This isn't right. My fingers found no grass. It was cold, hard…metal? No…my senses were just too in tuned to Heero, I was imagining things, but the roar of the waves, they wailed louder and louder. Wailed? This can't be right. Another spasm of pain _(yes, this was pain)_ wracked through my body, and I fluttered open my eyes, finally seeing the truth.

"Oh god, I see. Heero, I…"

My eyes stayed open.

_Alarms sounded all around them, harsh voices ripping through the air after them, but for what did they care of alarms and voices, when one of their own had disappeared before their very eyes. Trapped inside an enemy building, the young team of 5 Preventers had now forever been forced into 4, as their 'perfect soldier' leader held their fallen braided companion in his arms, gasping out in shock._

_"Duo! Duo no! You can't do this to me! Not yet! Not when I never got the chance to tell you the truth! Duo! You can't leave me! Duo, I, I love you Duo!"_

_A gunshot had created a blossom of blood over the young man's heart, his skin quickly turning ice cold, but his eyes, those violet eyes stared blankly upwards, and stayed open._


End file.
